


Velvet and marble

by MarinaScarlet



Series: Laced twins verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Incest, Twincest, blinfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey wants Belle to scream for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet and marble

**Author's Note:**

> blame you cal. always. and this is longer than a drabble (almost 1000 words) so yeah. i was inspired lol.

Darkness. That was all Belle was seeing around her. The touch of the velvet piece of cloth around her eyes comforted her; not seeing anything at all, not seeing where Lacey was aroused her.

Her senses were more alert now that she didn’t see anything; she could hear the little noises she made when she moved, and her breath. She could also hear Lacey breathe steadily. Belle’s heart was beating so fast she thought it would get out of her chest.

That weekend Maurice was away, so they could do whatever they wanted. Lacey came up with the idea of trying new things, and blindfolding was one of them.

Belle just trembled when Lacey’s breath hit her from behind.

“You look just so lovely like this, Belle. I just could stay hours and hours admiring your perfect body. You are sculpted in marble, in the finest one.” Lacey’s hands wrapped Belle’s body and moved one hand to her breasts, and another to her tights, and started to move them softly, so softly but secure, touching where she knew her sister would die of pleasure; she had Belle hanging from the edge, almost crying, begging.

“L-l-lacey…”                                                                                                             

“Shh, sister… Just enjoy.” One of Lacey’s hands pinched her nipples softly, while the other teased Belle’s entrance. “I love when you beg to me, when you ask me to fuck you. That’s the sweetest of the sounds. And how you moan, those small screams you like to keep for yourself…” She lowered the pitch of her voice and got closer to her ear. “Scream out loud, Belle. Scream until you feel your throat burn, until you are completely breathless. We are alone at home, and I really want you to hear you scream my name.” She started to finger her sister slowly but deep. “Come on. Say it.”

Belle bit her lips and moaned. She never screamed when they were fucking; she could be heard and she didn’t want her father to check what she was doing –despite that weekend he wasn’t at home–. She liked to moan for herself, even for Lacey; she liked it that way because it was only for her and for her sister, only for them. All the intimacy, all the privacy, all the secrecy of their games was only for them. But Lacey was loudly; she always came in a loud voice –even when there was people at their house–, cursing, and saying her sister’s name at the end. She smiled widely when an orgasm overcame her, and she always talked in a normal tone when she talked dirty. And Lacey wanted her naïve sister, that innocent little angel who was walking with her into the paths of the corruption, to scream for her.

“If you don’t scream I will stop.” Lacey stopped suddenly.

“Pl-pl-please, don’t do that.” Belle protested, with her voice breaking. “Please, Lacey, continue.”

“Then scream my name, my little bitch.” She started to finger her again, heightening progressively the velocity of the thrusts.

Belle opened her mouth, determinate to follow her sister’s orders, and started to moan louder.

“Yes, that’s it, Belle. That’s how you have to do it.” Lacey sucked and licked her sister’s neck and earlobe, provoking her. “Louder, let it resound in the walls of the room.” Belle moaned louder with each thrust, and Lacey rewarded her with faster moves.

“F-f-f… Ah!”

“What do you want, Belle?”

“Fu-fu…” She could barely speak; she was trying to concentrate on keep on following her sister’s instructions.

“Say it, Belle. Say it, my filthy sister… Say it and I will do it.”

“F-fu-fuck me harder, Lacey! Please!”

A touch of her thumb into Belle’s clit sent her over the edge; she screamed her sister’s name, followed by a long “ahh”. Lacey slowed the rhythm until she put her fingers out of her sister; they were completely soaked, more than any other time.

“Lick ‘em, Belle. Leave them clean.” She said as she directed her hand right into Belle’s mouth. She took both fingers between her lips and sucked them slowly, moving her tongue all over them and between them. Lacey purred in her ear; she loved that so much. “Oh, gods dammit, sister… Your tongue is a blessing.”

“Th-thanks, I guess…” She said softly, still blindfolded. “Can I do something else for you?” Her voice was trembling a bit.

“What are you willing to do?”

“Anything you ask.” She turned on her legs and tried to found Lacey’s head; she took it in her hands. “Anything that make you feel as I do.”

“Are you sure, Belle?”

“Yes.” Still with the velvet covering her eyes, Belle threw herself to Lacey’s lips, catching her lower lip between her teeth and kissing her deeply. Despite she didn’t know exactly how to please Lacey, but she would find a way. She had to return all the pleasure Lacey had granted to her.

She would make Lacey scream as she did with her.


End file.
